survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Papua New Guinea
|previousseason = ''Timor-Leste''|nextseason = ''Kazakhstan''|returnees = Matt (''20'') Ryan (''20'') Evie (''23'') Joseph (''26'') Trent (''26'')}} , also stylized as SRorgs: Papua New Guinea - Blood vs Water, is the 18th season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. The season was won by Luna in a 4-2-2 vote over Rob and George! The Fan Favorite was Matt. Twists *'Blood vs. Water:' Returning players will be playing with loved ones from their real life or other selected individuals. *'Returning Players:' Players returning from previous seasons will be cast for this season, as they will be playing with their loved ones/selected individuals on this season. *'Double Tribal Council:' The first Tribal Council was a Double Tribal Council. Both tribes went to Tribal Council separately, and one pair was immune after winning a challenge based on the newlywed game. *'Head-to-Head Challenges:' Players faced off in a series of tribal challenges during the pre-swap portion of the game where they competed against their partner, forcing players to have to jeopardize their partner's position in the game to advance their own. *'Exile Swap:' At the Final 15, a Tribe Swap occurred to two tribes of 7. Dag received no buff and was sent to Exile Island. He joined the losing tribe, Edena, after Tribal Council. At Exile, he had the option to give up his next vote in exchange for an Extra Vote or to block someone from voting at the Tribal Council that occurred while he was on Exile. He chose the Extra Vote. *'Partner Switch:' Pairs that ended up on separate tribes at the swap had the opportunity to switch tribes before the swap was finalized if both partners independently opted to. *'Partner Sit-Outs:' In the postmerge portion of the game, at any challenge through the Final 7 immunity challenge, one partner of a pair could sit out of the challenge to give the other a small advantage. *'Fun Auction: '''At the Final 10, the castaways participated in an auction that was just for fun and featured items from former SRorgs hosts and players. *'Idol Sacrifices: 'Getting the premerge and postmerge idol required putting someone else in the game in danger. Premerge, the player who found the clue had to give their loved one a public vote against them at the first Tribal Council to get the idol. Sofi accepted this offer and her partner Tina got voted out 6-5 at the next Tribal Council. Postmerge, the player who found the clue had to get another player to make a distraction while they grabbed the idol at Tribal Council. Ryan made a distraction so that Gruff could find the idol. Buffs Castaways Episode Guide } | | |7-4-1 |9th Voted Out Day 24 |- |9 |Whatever, Coward | | |9-2 |10th Voted Out Day 26 1st Juror |- |10 |I Shine The Light Of Truth On This Bitch | | | |3-1-0 |11th Voted Out Day 28 2nd Juror |- |11 |If You Can't Take The Heat, Don't Lie |rowspan = "6" | | |5-4 |12th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Juror |- |12 |I May Be Stupid But I'm Not An Idiot | | |7-2 |13th Voted Out Day 32 4th Juror |- |13 |Expedition: Soften The Boner | | |4-2-1 |14th Voted Out Day 34 5th Juror |- |14 |Completely Shocked, Completely Awe'd | | |5-1 |15th Voted Out Day 36 6th Juror |- |rowspan = "5" |15 |rowspan = "5" |I Am More Than Just Some Bitch Nobody Likes | | |3-2 |16th Voted Out Day 37 7th Juror |- | | |3-1 |17th Voted Out Day 38 8th Juror |- |colspan = "2" rowspan = "3"|Jury Vote | |rowspan = "3"|4-2-2 |Second Runner-Up Day 39 |- | |Runner-Up Day 39 |- | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |} Voting Table